


you color my world

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, M/M, Not Beta Read, Painting, Pre-Relationship, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: "If you gonna make me repaint it for the third time, I will strangle you."
Relationships: Jun Hwan Cha/Conrad Orzel
Series: Quarantink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	you color my world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/gifts).



> Prompt 2: paint! Had much fun with this one, and it's dedicated to someone very lovely <3

"I'm not sure if I like it." Jun hummed and Conrad let out an exasperated sigh, flopping down to the floor with a firm resolve not to move again.

"If you gonna make me repaint it for the third time, I will strangle you."

Jun pouted a little, looking at Conrad with those big dark eyes and okay, no murdering was going to happen and Conrad wasn't going to pretend to be a stronger name.

"Okay, so what is wrong with this color?"

"It's too... yellow." came Jun's answer and Conrad needed all his willpower not so facepalm.

"Too yellow. Fine. So, do we have any other options?"

"Dad has some blue paint in the garage-"

"Oh my god, man, you're lucky I love you-"

"Oh?"

Conrad gaped, and Jun stared, and it felt almost surreal, standing in the room filled with light and covered with some foil, with their clothes stained and brushes in their hands, and with words hanging in the air, innocent but ringing weirdly in Conrad's ears.

"Well-" Jun hummed, tilting his head a little "If you help me wit painting more, I will love you too?"

"Well-" Conrad cleared his throat "That sounds fair."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much fo reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
